Photographs
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: The boys of Atlantis have some strange photographs in their rooms, crossover, with what is listed at the end of each chapter if you don't want to be surprised
1. Carson Beckett

Summary – The people of Atlantis have some strange photographs in their rooms. Crossover with, listed at the end of each chap if you don't want to be surprised while reading.

Rating – PG

Disclaimer – I do not own any of these shows, honestly

**Photographs**

**Part 1 – Carson Beckett**

Carson had photographs of his family on his desk, his parents, grandparents, sisters, brothers, aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews… and a man, just one man, standing alone.

It might have surprised some people in Atlantis to know that Carson hadn't always wanted to be a doctor.

Then he'd ended up sharing a table with a man in a café and after introducing himself had been quite shocked at the look of intense puzzlement that came over the man's face.

"Carson Beckett… Why do I know that name?"

Somehow he'd ended up telling him everything with the man's smile growing bigger and bigger as he'd talked until he'd asked him to accompany him somewhere.

Carson must have looked wary though because the man had grinned again and made the sincere promise that even if Carson did decide to come with him then he'd be back, outside the café not an hour from now.

For some reason he'd trusted him and he'd followed him, not questioning things even when he'd been led into a 1950's style police box.

Over the next month he'd been to more places than he could ever imagine.

But on all the worlds there had been one thing in common, people were still suffering, still hurting, even a hundred thousand years into the future people still needed help.

And that's when he'd known.

The Doctor had smiled at him knowingly and returned him, just as he'd promised, not even an hour after they'd left.

And if Carson hadn't looked too surprised when he'd been told aliens existed… well that wasn't anybody else's business, was it?

Fin

**Crossover with Doctor Who**


	2. Aiden Ford

For summary/disclaimer/rating see first chapter

**Photographs**

**Part 2 – Aiden Ford**

Aiden Ford had a picture of his family on his desk, John knew it well, that was what he sat and stared at whenever he couldn't bring himself to go through Ford's things.

It showed Ford, in the centre, his grandparents at either side of his head, both beaming widely, his cousins were crouched on wither side. One male, one female, both of whom John had met.

He'd gone to see them as soon as they'd returned to Earth, the woman had been, understandably, hostile as soon as she's realised what he was here to tell her.

The man though, that had been strange.

He was a lawyer and since the SGC didn't have a home address on file John had gone to the law offices to see him.

John had walked through villages where the people would rather shoot an American than smile at him but he'd never felt so unwelcome as he did in that office. He'd approached the secretary and had fought the urge to stare when she'd meeped and hidden behind the desk and a blonde man wearing a duster growled at him.

Finally he'd managed to get directions out of her but as he'd walked down the corridor doors had slammed shut and people walking towards him had halted and rapidly changed direction.

It was with great relief that he reached the office to see a tall black man dressed in a suit that probably cost more that he made in a year.

John winced, he recognised money and he recognised power and he recognised that if this man decided to make ripples in Washington by asking questions there would be serious problems.

There was nothing to indicate this on his face though and John was simply greeted with a sad smile that showed complete comprehension of what John's arrival meant and a hand beckoning him into the office.

John went willingly, and breathed a sigh of relief as the door that marked the office as belonging to Charles Gunn slowly swung shut.

**Fin**

**Crossover with Angel**


	3. John Sheppard

Summary/Rating/Disclaimer - please see first chapter

**Photographs**

**Part 3 – John Sheppard**

John has a picture of his parents in Atlantis.

Or maybe that should be 'had' because it's still on Atlantis…

But John doesn't have it anymore.

They'd been good people essentially.

But ultimately not quite understanding enough of her son.

John knew most people though his father was ex-military or even still active. They couldn't be more wrong.

John parents were old-fashioned and we very much of the opinion that John should stay and help them on the farm.

John still felt guilty for leaving them but they had never understood that John wanted to fly… no, if was more than that, John _needed_ to fly.

Besides, things were a little too weird at home sometimes.

So he'd brought their picture, never looked at it and then given it away.

Cared enough to bring their picture to Atlantis and then to give it to Michael…

No, to give it to a wraith.

Give it to a wraith?

And he'd thought things in Smallville were weird.

**Fin**

**Crossover with Smallville**, brought on because the first time they show the pic of the 'Michael's' parents they do a flash to John looking pensive, horrifyingly enough this was the first thing that came to mind... only ewithout the Smallville


	4. Rodney McKay

Summary/Rating/Disclaimer - please see first chapter

**Photographs**

**Part 4 – Rodney McKay**

Rodney didn't have any pictures of his family on his walls.

His parents were fair enough, there was no way he was going to have a picture of those bigoted bastards who'd controlled his childhood and sent him off to school in the deepest recesses of the French forest and disowned him for going into physics.

Jeannie though, well, several people have asked him if they could see him a picture of her and every time he'd had to fob them off.

Because there was no way they could ever look at the only picture he'd managed to smuggle in.

He stared at the picture in his hand. The two of them, beaming happily, adorned in pale blue robes, waving furiously at the camera, a camera with no one behind it, on the day their results came out.

Jeannie with her all O NEWT results and Rodney with the same for his OWLs, naturally. Fourteen though, instead of the usual ten. But since his incredibly short-sighted government had refused to give him a time-turner he'd had to do the studying for the other four on his own and then just show up for the exams and demand they test him.

When they'd found out what he'd done they'd made him drop at least one, he'd picked Divination, though it pained him to admit it he'd never been any good at it, prophetic ability would have been useful around here though.

He looked at the picture again. Picture Rodney had stopped waving and was currently in the process of turning his sister's hair the same colour as her robes, with violent pink polka dots.

Piled up on top of her head there was no way she could have noticed but that didn't stop her from spinning quickly and hitting him with a spell to change his skin green. Even with Rodney's modifications the camera could only capture about thirty seconds of activity so as Rodney geared up to shoot another spell it looped and Rodney and Jeannie were waving at the camera again.

Jeannie… the sister who had sat him down and explained to him very carefully that it didn't matter what results he had, what he was expected to do or even that he was being head-hunted by the Department of Mysteries, he could do whatever it was he wanted.

He'd faked some credentials, taken the books he'd been secretly collecting and applied to all the best universities in America the next day, the one place his parents would never dream of looking for him.

Except for possibly Atlantis that was.

A place even more magical that the world he had left which had been filled with vice, corruption and hatred, so much hatred.

But it was hard enough even here having to keep up on culture references from his teenage years that he really should recognise without having to explain why the people in his photographs moved.

Besides, there was no way anyone else here would understand.

**Fin**, unless I can come up with anymore ideas

**Crossover with Harry Potter**


	5. Aiden Ford Part 2

**Rating/Summary/Disclaimer -** Please see part 1

**Part 5 - Aiden Ford (Post Siege Part 3)**

Sometimes Aiden Ford thinks about Atlantis.

Thinks about the family he left behind, both families.

His Atlantis family and his blood family.

He'd always been close to his family on Earth, even those who lived far enough away that he hardly got to see them. Especially with his work in the marines.

About a year before he'd joined the SGC his cousin had called him up to talk about vampires.

He'd dismissed it, everyone knew that Gunn had gone a little funny after his sister had been killed.

When he'd joined the SGC he'd remembered and he'd asked Jackson if they'd ever been involved in LA.

Jackson had thought about it and pushed his glasses up his nose as he'd answered negatively. Then he'd asked if there were any reasons they should have been.

Aiden had shaken his head. The Goa'uld and Replicators were one thing, vampires were another entirely.

He'd still called Gunn whenever he had the chance and after a while his cousin had started to sound happier. He'd gotten a job with a detective agency and was doing well.

He hadn't mentioned vampires again.

Hiding and waiting for the Wraith in order to steal some of the enzyme that was keeping him alive Aiden fervently wishes that he'd listened.

Fin

Crossover With Angel


	6. Carson Beckett Part 2

**Rating/Disclaimer/Summary - Please see part 1**

**Part 6 – Carson Beckett (Pre-Siege)**

Carson had half been expecting the visitor since he'd arrived on Atlantis but the sight of the 1950's phone box in the corner of his office still made him jump.

Checking his watch he realised he'd only been out of his office for four hours to get some sleep. Idly he wondered how much he'd missed the Doctor by.

Stepping forwards to knock on the door to the Tardis it opened and he realised that the Doctor must have been watching for him.

"Carson!" The delighted cry echoed and he was smiling before he realised it.

"Hello, Doctor."

"From what I've heard I can say that to you now too." The Doctor leant against the Tardis doorway and a pleased and proud beam came over Carson's face.

"Aye, you can."

"Well." The Doctor held out a hand and Carson shook it. "Congratulations are in order then, aren't they. What should we do to celebrate? Come on, I'll take you somewhere, _anywhere._ For old times' sake."

Suddenly the implications hit him.

He could go anywhere.

He could go home.

Get away from this horrible galaxy and its even more horrible aliens. He could see his family, warn Earth about the Wraith.

Then, as soon as the thoughts had occurred to him they were gone, he couldn't do it, couldn't abandon these people. His people.

Reluctantly he shook his head, the Doctor didn't look surprised. "I knew you'd say that. Doctor Carson Beckett, CMO of the Atlantis Expedition and one of history's greatest heroes."

Carson rolled his eyes at the man's melodramatics. "So, how long has it been since I saw you then?"

The Doctor's expression grew sheepish. "Well, since you saw me it's been about… twenty years give or take."

Carson nodded patiently. "Yes, you're right but I already knew that."

"Since I saw you… well, if you factor in the travelling time, it's been about… an hour."

Carson stared. "What?"

"About an hour." The Doctor shrugged defensively. "I wanted to see how you were getting on."

"And you couldn't stand the curiosity for more than an hour?" Carson's voice was incredulous.

The Doctor looked bewildered. "Why should I?"

Carson opened his mouth to speak and then closed it; really the man had a point.

The Doctor grinned widely and enthusiastically and Carson found himself grinning back.

"Don't worry," the Doctor reassured him. "If travelling time and space for nearly a millennia has taught me anything it's that humans are persistent wee buggers." He mimicked Carson's accent and Carson glared at him and then he clapped his hands suddenly. "Anyway, just thought I'd drop in to see how you were."

"Will you be back?" Carson couldn't help but ask the question.

The Doctor winked at him. "Can't tell you that, can I? It would spoil the surprise."

"Aye," Carson agreed. "I guess it would."

"Oh!" The Doctor snapped his fingers. "I completely forgot to give you this last time." He stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled out something that glittered as he threw it across to Carson. "Take this, just as a souvenir."

Carson's hand closed around the Tardis key and he nodded tightly. "Thank you, Doctor."

"No problem." The Doctor disappeared inside the Tardis before sticking his head out again. "And if you ever need me just call." Carson arched an eyebrow and the Doctor shrugged. "Well, I can't guarantee that I'll hear but it can't hurt, can it?"

And with that he was gone, the engines of the Tardis making him glad that most rooms on Atlantis were soundproofed when you wanted them to be.

For a few minutes he sat on the edge of his desk, staring at the spot where his ticket out of here had been, just thinking.

Thinking about his mother's cooking, the nephew that would be born by now that he hadn't seen, the surgery he'd worked in when he first graduated. Thinking about Earth, thinking about Scotland, thinking about home.

Then he shook his head and went back to the reports on his desk, he had more important things to think about right now.


	7. John Sheppard Part 2

**Rating/Disclaimer/Summary - Please see part 1**

**Part 7 - John Sheppard - Post Season 2 (No Spoilers)**

After the Wraith had nearly made it to Earth and the events that had followed the Powers that Be, back on Earth had decided that John, Rodney and even Ronon deserved a break.

Despite Rodney's protests about Zelenka, Elizabeth was well aware that he wouldn't blow up Atlantis if Rodney wasn't there and she had approved the leave whole-heartedly.

About ten minutes after they'd arrived though Rodney had been called away into Landry's office. The man had had such a serious expression that John had hung around, worried and curious.

When Rodney had emerged he was pale faced and after a few seconds of prodding had told John that sometime recently his parents had died.

Wincing, John had offered his condolences but Rodney had waved it off. "Doesn't matter, I hadn't talked to them since I was seventeen. I was such a disappointment to them. I was too independent, too smart." A strange smile slipped onto his face. "I was always too curious about the wrong things, far too much of a muggle for their liking."

John's forehead crinkled at the unfamiliar word and Rodney shook his head, the strange smile still present. "Doesn't matter, Colonel. Anyway, I'm going to see my sister."

"Want me to come with?"

Rodney actually seemed to consider it. "No. Thanks for the offer, Colonel, but I need to do this alone." He chuckled suddenly. "Besides, if you think I'm weird you should meet Jeannie."

Any then he'd been gone. They had a couple of days before debriefing and then John knew that Rodney had scheduled a few days to spend with Samantha Carter discussing the Ori threat. He'd kinda thought that they'd spend it together like last time. Football, hockey and junk food before going shopping for new toys.

John would never stop being amazed at how enthusiastic Rodney could be regarding Earth gadgets when he had an entire Ancient city to play in. Sometimes the way he reacted you'd think he'd never seen them before.

But it didn't look like they'd be doing that this time. He entered the commissary and looked around expectantly for Ronon.

The Satedan warrior was being held hostage by Daniel Jackson and when Ronon had finished answering every last question that the archaeologist had regarding Pegasus in general and Sateda in particular Teal'c appeared to be ready to take him aside so they could discuss extremely manly warrior things.

Unfortunately, though Ronon will probably have a great time, this meant that he was left alone on the base. It looked like he was going to have to take a leaf out of Rodney's book and go home.

Twenty-four hours later John had realised that you can never really leave your home behind. Back on Atlantis they annoyed a new alien race every other day and twice on Sundays but here… cows needed to be milked, animals needed to be fed. Sometimes he wondered why he left but he knew, realistically, that he'd be bored here in five minutes.

He'd spent his entire childhood staring at the stars.

He leant against the wall and looked up. Last time they were on Earth he'd asked Rodney to show him where Pegasus was in relation to Earth. It didn't take long for him to work out which direction he should be looking in in relation to here.

His father came up behind him and John jumped, he hadn't even heard him.

But his dad was smiling at him and John couldn't help but smile back. "Some things never change," his father teased gruffly. "Come on, your mother's cooking."

And as John followed him into the house he knew that he was going spend the next few hours hearing all about the Talon and the Luthors and everything he always thought he'd left behind him, in between hearing about all the nice single girls in the town. Everything he heard last night when he ate with them.

And, quite frankly, he couldn't wait.

**Fin**

**Crossover with Smallville**


	8. Rodney McKay Part 2

**Rating/Disclaimer/Summary - Please see part 1**

**Part 8 - Rodney McKay - Post Season 2 - No Spoilers**

Rodney McKay had left the SGC with the knowledge that his parents were dead.

John had winced when he'd told him but quite frankly it had been some of the best news he'd ever gotten.

Actually being able to go and see Jeannie was far more daunting than he'd anticipated though.

He pulled the note she'd sent him out of his pocket and read it again, 'MOM – see you there'. It didn't surprise him that his sister had ended up working for the British Ministry, the opportunities for employment had always been better there and the public reunion place would probably be beneficial.

Rodney realised that he was stalling and finished exiting the base.

Once he was free from the prying eyes he made his way towards one of the blind spots at the back and squeezed his eyes shut. Concentrating as hard as he could and praying to Merlin that he wouldn't regret using something like apparition when he hadn't tried it since he was seventeen.

He was more than relieved as he arrived outside the Ministry of Magic in one piece, or at least, as far as he could see. To quote John Sheppard, 'ten arms, ten fingers, I'll check the rest later'.

And that would be him stalling again.

He squared his shoulders and walked inside somewhat amused to notice that the statue that had adorned the entrance ever since he could remember was no longer there.

There was a bored looking witch on the information desk and he walked over, uncomfortably aware of how much he stood out in the jeans he'd changed into back in Atlantis.

Maybe he should have taken five minutes to change before he left the SGC.

But then again, even if he didn't happen to have some robes on hand in the SGC he'd have looked a real sight leaving the base in them. At least the wizarding world had seen muggle fashion before.

Either way it was too late now and he made his way over to the information desk, darting through the dozens of witches and wizards who were rushing around.

"Hello, I'm looking for my sister, Jeannie-"

A screech from behind him cut him off and he spun, reaching automatically for the gun he wasn't wearing.

A brunette witch arched an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. She fixed him with a piercing stare. "Did you say you were looking for Jeannie?" He nodded. "And you're her brother, Rodney McKay?"

He nodded again, warily this time since she appeared to know the name he'd adopted since leaving the wizarding world. He realised suddenly that the only weapon he had on him was the knife Ronon had presented him with after the hiveship.

How smart did you have to be to know that coming here unarmed was a stupid thing to do?

The brunette snatched his wrist and started dragging him down the corridor. She nodded at the guard who stood up on their approach and he relaxed, sitting back down as he waved them through.

"You bastard," she hissed at him, still propelling them through the hallways. "I was the one who set up that tape you sent to Jeannie. You terrified her! The only contact you have with her in twenty years and you send her that!"

She was shrill and she was annoying but Rodney had been annoying people on a professional level for most of his career.

He halted abruptly and they staggered to a stop as he twisted her round.

"Right, you're a muggleborn aren't you?"

Her lip curled defiantly. "What of it?"

"You can have no idea what kind of a household Jeannie and I lived in. If I had contacted her our parents would have found out and they would have made her life a literal living hell. I have been living in the muggle world for twenty years and I have accepted projects on the most classified and obscure projects in existence so the chances of anyone putting two and two together were minimised.

"I sent that message because Jeannie is my sister and she sacrificed everything to get me out so I could have a chance at a future. I sent that message because she's my _sister_ and I thought I was going to die, I just…" He deflated. "I just wanted one last chance to say goodbye and to tell her that I still cared."

The witch looked stunned and then she smiled. "How the hell does the only son of one of the most extremist, pureblooded wizarding families in this world end up working as an astrophysicist for the muggle government?"

He smiled back. "Just lucky I guess."

She turned and pointed out an obscure brown door at the bottom of the corridor. "That's Jeannie's office and I wouldn't worry too much. Like you said, she's your sister." She checked her watch. It consisted mainly of planets and moons. Rodney watched it and wondered where his own had gone after he'd left. "In fact," she continued. "Jeannie's due a lunch break. There's a café in Diagon Alley she likes, take her there."

She pushed him towards the door gently and he nodded.

Stepping forwards he knocked on the door, taking a deep breath and opening it when a voice he'd missed so much told him to do so.

**Fin**

**Crossover with Harry Potter**


End file.
